brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Because we are LEGO fan site, we have really similar rules to the websites. As the user of this Wikia you have to read it. See also: Rights Account for FANDOM Users Info: Age Limit On wikia you must be 13 years old to have an account. So if you are younger, there will appear just "FANDOM User" instead of a username. For easier communication and recognizability we ask you to sign yourself (name/nickname) at the end of your comments, descriptions of edits, message walls etc. Thank you! Official FANDOM Guidelines All the FANDOM Wikias have to follow the community Guidelines: https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Fandom_Community_Guidelines General Terms & Conditions The FANDOM moderation team will need to review your submission after it goes up on Wikia LEGO Gallery. (This may take some time, so please be patient.) Explanation * Green text = what you can send, what's right * Red text = what you can't send, what's wrong We aren't responsible for lost, distored or misdirected uploads to the Wikia LEGO Gallery. Models will be declined or deleted if they do not comply with the rules described below'*': Content *No rude or violent content will be accepted. Content must be appropriate for children of all ages. *No pictures of real people or random pictures (it can be only in the background of the LEGO related model, and only appropriate stuff). Screenshots of LEGO stuff are allowed. *The picture must be your own design, no copied images. Don't take someone else's pictures as yours. Model name, Model description *We suggest you to use your imagination when creating your model name, title and description. Make sure that the text you write is related to your image or project. *Do not use abusive, violent or inappropriate language - in that case the text will be deleted. *Do not use the account of another user(s), especially when you are blocked. Don't use it for posting content, which the Wiki rules do not allow etc. *Do not pretend you are someone else. *Do not include personal information, until you are sure that you parents, or a person responsible for you agree. (First name, last name, age, street address, zip code, telephone number, e-mail, religion, etc.) Please be aware that your model, any ideas, concepts, know-how, suggestions or techniques in your model, feedback or any communication related to Wikia LEGO Gallery which you send to the Brick Storm Wikia as part of your model submission ("your material") will be still your property, but will also become the property of the Brick Storm Wikia and therefore the Brick Storm Wikia has the right to use your material, for any purpose whatsoever, including but not limited to developing using your material. (FILE FORMATS SUPPORTED FOR THE GALLERY IMAGE: *.PNG AND *.JPG/*.JPEG) Discussions Guidelines Official FANDOM rules of discussion posts. (Link is here, when you click on the Guideline''s button on the left: https://brick-storm.fandom.com/f) # Be nice and treat people with respect. Keep discussions civil and be open-minded about differing opinions. # Threads and posts that solicit upvotes will be deleted. # Off-topic conversations will be deleted. # Impersonation of other users or famous people will not be tolerated. If you have been banned and return on a new account, your posts will be deleted and your new account(s) will be banned. # Spamming, trolling, or vandalizing of any kind will be deleted and will lead to your account being banned. # Ask for help. Notice something that doesn't seem right? Or do you just have a question? Contact Fandom staff through "Give feedback" on your app's Settings screen, or via community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact. '*'''If you won't follow the General Terms & Conditions... The Staff will have to block you. It means that you won't be able to post anything for a certain amount of time. It can be any amount of time - 1 day, 3 days, 1 week, 2 weeks, 1 month, 3 months, 6 months, 1 year, or as long as the Staff will think it's neccessary. During this period the Staff will ask you to think about your behavior during that time. After this time we will give you another chance, and if you decide that you won't change your behavior, the Staff will block you again, for a longer period of time. Thank you for understanding. Category:Exploring BSW